Change for the Worst
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: A lot's happened in the past 6 years. Phineas has changed... a lot. He doesn't do his little projects anymore, he's rude, he cheats on everything tests, relationships, diets, etc. all this leaves now 16 year old Isabella wondering how she EVER liked him. Cover base by darkdeath6136 on deviantart.
1. A Whole New Man

Change for the Worst

**A.N.: Hey people, chrissytutu here! Now, for those of who don't what Phinidy is, stop wondering! Phinidy is the pairing of Phineas and I. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Loser."

"Freak."

The second comment came form 16-year-old Cassidy Kott, and the first form 16-year-old Phineas Flynn. Cassidy quickly closed her locker, and walked over to her best friends, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and Ferb Fletcher.

"Hey guys, where's Buford?" She asked, referring to Isabella-'s boyfriend.

"Oh, Baljeet is tutoring him." Isabella said.

"A.K.A., torturing him." Cassidy said.

"Very funny." Isabella said sarcastically.

"What? It is Buford."

"Point taken."

The three herd Phineas-'s locker slam, and turned to see him walking off.

"Why are you still dating that guy?" Isabella asked her best friend.

"Well, he may be a loser, but if I dump him, he may think he has no one."

"He dose have no one." Ferb said.

"I know, but I'm going to wait until he and Angie get a little closer."

"You know he's cheating on you?" Isabella asked, surprised.

"Duh. I'm not as stupid as he thinks." Cassidy said using her 'Uh-Durr' voice.

"Point taken. But you seam to tolerate him and your messed up relationship as if you don't." Isabella said.

"Well, if you want to be there when I dump him, I need someone to help me spy on the two of them." Cassidy said with a mischievous smile.

Isabella gave an identical smile.

"I'm in."

.

The next day…

"Hey Phin," Angie Delgado said as Phineas walked up to her locker.

"Hey babe." Phineas replied.

Isabella rolled her eyes from the spot she and Cassidy were watching them. How did I EVER like him? She thought to herself. When she started listening again, she realized she had missed most of the conversation.

"…So I'll see you tonight?" Phineas asked.

"Yep." Angie said.

Isabella looked over to Cassidy, just to find her looking shocked. You could tell he had never asked Angie out before. As Phineas started to walk away, both girls ran from there hiding place, and round the corner. They got in place just as Phineas came around. He looked at the girls in shock.

"We are over." was all Cassidy said just before she and Isabella walked away.

**A.N.: Cliffhanger! I think… anyway, Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk should write the next chapter. So, until then. Chrissytutu is out, peace!**


	2. Tell Me Why

**Hey guys! Out With a Woosh and A Thunk here in my own writing style. Me and the girl that wrote the first chapter have desided that just I'm gonna write this story since our writing styles are so different. This chapter is gonna go into the Bufella subplot in more depth. Start the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Isabella got home laughing her head off. She couldn't believe she actually did it. She just had to tell her boyfriend. She pulled out her phone and texted him the news. 'Phindy no more. :)'<p>

'lol with all the relationship updates its like you still love him'

Isabella blushed slightly at this but didn't let him know that. 'I do not!'

* * *

><p>On the otherside, Buford had rolled his eyes at that message. 'If you sa' "Buford!" He looked up to see the detention supervisor Mr. Gardner standing over him and before he could retaliate he took the bullys phone. "You know the rules." Gardner told him putting the phone on his desk.<p>

Buford let out a big huff upset about not being able to text his girlfriend. He plopped his boots up on the desk and folded his arms across his chest. _'Where's Dinna Bel? He has detention, too. I was there… he's probably ditching to hang out with Cassidy.' _Buford thought, then he remembered the text. Cassidy and Dinna Bel broke up. _'So, he must be with Angie… or Merissa… or Jessica… The nerve of Dinna Bel, I have my own girlfriend yet I'm here.'_

_'Everyone in the old group has a girlfriend or boyfriend in Bella's case. Except Dinna Bel… he has many. Even Baljeet managed to ring in some girl from the math team… Wendi I think her name was.'_ His thoughts were interupted by the small ring of a bell. "You can leave now." The teacher dismissed annoyed at having to supervise detention AGAIN! Buford wordlessly went over to the teacher's desk, got his phone back, and finished his text. 'y so, sry teach man stole my phone.'

'Oh ya, detention, meet me at my house when you can.'

'k, just got out C ya.' Buford texted back on his way out the door and over to his girlfriends house **(I love the sound of that.)** The school is fairly close to Maple Drive so they typically just walk there and back.

'C ya soon, gitchie gitchie goo.' Buford rolled his eyes at the familier phrase. It's so old news to everyone else but she always says that instead of 'I love you' because it reminds her of the old Phineas... the one she misses. Not the one that can go die in a hole for all she cares.

'Gitchie gitchie goo, 2.' Buford got to her house and knocked on the door he didn't even have to wait a single second till the door flung open and she immediately pulled himinto a hug.

"You have got to stop getting detention or I'm gonna have to start." She stated half jokingly but before I could half process anything her eyes widened and she immediately pulled him into the house… not like it the first time that happened but just to make sure he quickly peaked in the window through the certain that she always keeps closed. Sure enough, Phineas had just gotten home from his date with… whichever girlfriend it was today. They always make certain that he never finds out about 'them' because if Phineas knows… EVERYONE knows and Buford still have a tough guy reputation to up hold. If this went around the school, it would ruin him.

Isabella looked over at her MyPod and picked it up. She hasn't used it in years. "Remember these?" She asked her boyfriend holding up the device that looked just like any old MP3 Player. Nothing signicantly special about it but it was so much more.

Buford dropped the certain to look at what she was talking about flinching greatly when he saw it. "How could I forget? What with being constantly reminded." He wasn't refering to times like this since it was the first one but stuff that happened BECAUSE of it… indirectly of course.

* * *

><p><span>Isabella POV<span>

I'm still not exactly sure how everything went so horribly wrong. It started iff as such a normal day… by our standards obviously. Each of us got one of the devices. Such a simple project… what could go wrong… a lot… apparently but we didn't realize that then.

**Cue Flashback**

The MyPods worked great! Not that I expected anything less, I mean, they ARE Phineas and Ferb. The MyPods work just like an iPod but they actually detect your mood and play the song you WANT to hear instead of playing a song at random. I was listening to All Your Life by The Band Perry at the time.

"Did you guys hear that?" Phineas asked randomly pulling out the ear buds.

I pulled out mine and heard it, too. I looked over at the street I cross everyday and saw the source… Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's station wagon. Time to say goodbye to the MyPods. "Mom!" Candace's VERY loud voice rang through like always. I turned to the device they used to scan the bodied responce to different emotions so the MyPods can sense them… even that was still there… any second now.

"Oh my stars!"

"Mom's home!" Phineas exclaimed as optimistic and oblivious as ever.

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher walked up to Phineas and Ferb, you could tell by the look on her face that it took all the strength in her will to remain calm. "Boys, what is this?" She asked it a tone that made me recoil slightly but Phineas didn't seem to notice it as she pointed at the mind scanner.

"Oh, that's a mind scanner, you see we made these music players the sence your mood and play the song you want to hear," He help up his MyPod for his mom to see. I didn't even look at Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher because I knew this could only be making it worse. "but in order to allow them to do that it needs to know the bodies responce to as many different emoutions as possible so we made that to…" Phineas, just shut up!

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher exclaimed trying to process what she's being told. "You've been scanning people's brains? Do you have ANY idea how incredibly dangerous that is? One misstep and you could easily permanently disable or even KILL someone!"

"Ah, Mrs Flynn-Fletcher," I carefully stepped in hiding slightly behind Ferb. "it's not that big of a deal, they had taken every precaution possible to ensure our safety. Plus, we done this type of thing before and…" I stopped realizing my mistake to late.

"WHAT? Phineas! Ferb! You guys are…!" … that was it… Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher and I noticed it at the same time… Phineas wasn't there.

"PHINEAS?" I shouted desperately in hope that he will hear me. "**Phineas?**" I shouted again at the top of my lungs but it was no use. "The muleclear transporter." I barely breathed realizing the only explaination for him to have gotten so far in such short time.

I tried to run off to look but Ferb held me back shacking his head. "Just give him some time… he'll be back."

**End Flashback**

But he never did, you know what the funny part is… there evencaully came this guy that looked JUST like him. Triangle head and all. Even had the same name… but he definately was not OUR Phineas.

* * *

><p><span>3rd Person POV<span>

"Isabella, Isabella." Buford said cautiously and repeatedly waving his hand in front of his girlfriend's face. Finally, she snapped out of it but her eyes never left the device. "You were rippling again."

Isabella looked up at her boyfriend blushing slightly. "Sorry… I just… really miss the old him… you know?"

Buford nodded in understanding. "I know, we all do."

* * *

><p><strong>And now y'all know why Phineas is suddenly… not Phineas… sort of… I'll go into better detail later. Until then, review. Flames are accepted and expected. After all, it IS Bufella. <strong>


End file.
